bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuTech
, or Bakugan Technical, is a series of Bakugan currently in Japan. According to Bakugan Japanese official website, BakuTech series is Bakugan with outstanding performancehttp://www.bakugan.jp/news/?m=201006, while some are just differently packaged Special Attack Bakugan, some are completely original, from manga BakuTech! Bakugan and have the feature of being able to swap parts from other such Bakugan. BakuTech Convert System BakuTech Convert System can enable different Bakugan with this system to exchange parts made of different material, such as metal and plastic. Currently Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer, Dio Sivac, Saint Aquas, Blan Shoult, Gren Dragaon, Zero Munikis, Gigan Taures, Gavli Anacon, Killer Volca, Zak Jaguard, Hammer Cannon, Bone Skuls, Flame Aigle, G-Ganorada, Well Galow, Acro Gezard, Borg Mahisas, and Gif Ginryu are known of being equipped by BakuTech Convert System. At the beginning of the series, most of the Japanese original BakuTech has stickers for decoration of Convert Parts, but it is not the case later after Gran Panzer. Package Earlier BakuTech series (BTC-01 to BTC-11) have the Bakugan in a blister card packaging, however, from BTC-12 onwards, some BakuTech from the blister carded series (particularly that of Team Dragaon) have been re-released in new packaging. For the individual packaged BakuTech; this new packaging consists of creatively-designed boxes with hang tabs depicting shots and information about the contents of the box. Inside the box is a cardboard tray that holds the Bakugan in place. The Metal Gate Card, Ability card, instruction/play manual, enquette code post card (and occassionally stickers) are placed in the fold-up compartment underneath. From BTC-38 and starting with the Shadow Sanjushi's Guardian Bakugan; BakuTech series are now presented in Window Box Packaging. Types As shown in the Packaging, there are three main types of BakuTech: "Technique and Trick", "Attack and Balance", and "Defense and Occupied". *Attack and Balance are usually Pyrus and Darkus BakuTech that has a special feature that allows it to easily perform Critical K.O. on opponents (Attack). While some of them have balanced stats in the Pentagon Parameter (Balance). *Technique and Trick are usually Ventus and Aquos BakuTech whose special features allow it to evade Critical K.O. (Trick) or jump/move into another Gate Card (Technique). *Defense and Occupied are usually Haos and Subterra BakuTech whose special features involve prevention of Critical K.O. (Defense). These types of BakuTech are also characterized by the huge space they occupy on the Gate Card (Occupied). Instruction Only original Bakugan from BakuTech series and Baku Sky Raiders has instruction included. At first, it is called 'How to Play (the name of the Bakugan)', but since Gavli Anacon, its name has been changed into 'Instruction of (the name of the Bakugan)'. Besides, the content of the intruction changes from time to time as well. Most instruction manuals contain enumeration of the parts included in the package, explanations about the BakuTech Convert System, guide on how to close the Bakugan and brief description of the Bakugan. Besides, there is extra content sometimes. List of BakuTech Bakugan *BCV-20 BakuTech Expansion Pack Blue Blaze *BCV-21 BakuTech Expansion Pack White Splendor *BCV-22 BakuTech Expansion Pack Grey Dragon *BOT-01b Bakugan Battlefield DX Set with Fullmetal Flare Dragaon *BTC-01 Pyrus Flare Dragaon *BTC-02 Darkus Destroy Munikis *BTC-03 Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (32mm) *BTC-04 Darkus Infinity Dragonoid *BTC-05 Subterra Alpha Hydranoid *BTC-06 Aquos Vandarus *BTC-07 Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas *BTC-08 Haos Kilan Leoness *BTC-09 Aquos Mystic Elico *BTC-10 Ventus Orbit Helios *BTC-11 Ventus Van Falco *BTC-12 Subterra Gran Panzer *BTC-13 Darkus Dio Sivac *BTC-14 Aquos Saint Aquas *BTC-15 Pyrus Flare Dragaon (New package) *BTC-16 Darkus Destroy Munikis (New Package) *BTC-17 Haos Kilan Leoness (New Package) *BTC-18 Ventus Van Falco (New Package) *BTC-19 Battle Master Set *BTC-20 Perfect Stand Set *BTC-22 Haos Blan Shoult *BTC-24 Pyrus Gren Dragaon *BTC-25 Darkus Zero Munikis *BTC-26 Haos Gigan Taures *BTC-27 Subterra Gavli Anacon *BTC-28 Baku-Tech Entry Value Pack *BTC-30 Bakugan Official Battle Field W Super DX Set *BTC-31 Pyrus Hammer Cannon *BTC-32 Darkus Bone Skuls *BTC-33 Saint Dragon Ultra Hybrid Set *BTC-34 Pyrus Flame Aigle *BTC-36 Haos Jaakor *BTC-37 Ventus Skytruss *BTC-38 Pyrus G-Ganorada *BTC-40 Haos Well Galow *BTC-41 Subterra Acro Gezard *BTC-42 BakuTech Corocoro Victory Deck Vol. 4 (Tentative) *BTC-43 Darkus Borg Mahisas *BTC-44 Pyrus Rise Dragaon *BTC-45 Darkus Hollow Munikis *BTC-46 Falcon Type (Tentative) *BTA-03 BakuThron DX (Tentative) *BTD-01 UijinDeck Team Dragaon (Tentative) *BTD-02 ShutsujinDeck Shadow Sanjushi (Tentative) *BTD-03 Dragon Deck (Tentative) *BTD-04 Demon Deck (Tentative) Unnumbered BakuTech *Aquos Gif Ginryu List of BakuTech Extention Card Pack *BOT-03d BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 1 *BOT-03e BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 2 *BOT-03g BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 3 *BTC-21 BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 4 *BTC-23 BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 5 *BTC-29 BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 6 *BTC-35 BakuTech Extention Card Pack Chapter 7 Trivia *There is no Bakugan with BakuTech Convert System without Cross pieces. *There is no Bakugan with BakuTech Convert System that only has Soles. Video thumb|300px|left Reference Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuTech Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders